Tannebaum
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: "...se eu alguma vez souber que você maculou a sua pele com aquela marca maldita, eu vou caçar você. E vou matar você." Sirius B. x Bellatrix L. ::hetero::


**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, é da loira e dos irmãos Warner.

**Shippers: **Sirius Black x Bellatrix Lestrange

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse:** "...se eu alguma vez souber que você maculou a sua pele com aquela marca maldita, eu vou caçar você. E vou matar você."

**Notas: **Não sei de onde isso surgiu, eu costumo ser Sirius x Remus de coração! Mas ah... Tannebaum é "pinheiro agreste" em alemão, e não tem muito haver com a fic. Eu estava ouvindo (repetidamente) Elephant Gun do Beirut enquanto escrevia isso, não sei se serve como trilha sonora, mas fica a sugestão.

**Tannebaum**

- Onde...?

Ele não chegou a terminar a frase, mordeu o lábio e voltou a ficar sério. "Onde é que você vai?" podia ser uma pergunta inocente, em outras ocasiões, mas ali, naquele momento, faze-la o tornaria possessivo. Sirius não queria parecer possessivo. Não queria parecer sequer interessado.

- O senhor Rodolphus estará me esperando em nossa casa, primo. Eu não posso faltar ao nosso compromisso de Natal.

Ela falava com a voz arrastada, carregada de escarninho, como se a luta interna de Sirius para não demonstrar seus sentimentos lhe desse um enorme prazer. Ainda estava usando as meias finas, pretas, que chegavam até a o meio de suas coxas, quando se levantou da cama. O cabelo estava ainda mais rebelde, mais negro e mais brilhante. O pequeno tufo de pelos negros em seu baixo ventre parecia zombar de Sirius, enquanto ela andava pelo quarto, recolhendo suas roupas sem pressa. Era a coisa mais terrivelmente linda que Sirius já vira, sua prima.

- Oh, o noivo... – Sirius não conseguiu conter um toque de amargura na voz. Ele sabia que ela fazia de propósito, durante todas as vezes que vinha passar as férias no Largo Grimmauld. Ela vinha até ele, o derrubava na própria cama e o cavalgava como um brinquedinho. Depois se levantava e ia ver um namorado qualquer. Ou, mais recentemente, aquela criatura odiosa, quase tão negro de alma quanto a própria Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange. Estavam noivos, os dois. Sirius tinha certeza absoluta que a fidelidade não fazia parte do acordo de noivado.

- Sim, meu noivo. Meu noivo _querido_. – O escarninho nunca abandonava a voz dela. Nem mesmo quando gemia, quando gritava de prazer. Era sempre daquele jeito irônico, irascível, como se aquele prazer fosse uma afronta a um muggle ou uma brincadeira de mal gosto das quais ela gostava tanto. – O senhor Rodolphus é um homem gentil, primo, educado, e tem uma visão muito interessante do mundo. Tenho certeza que faremos grandes coisas juntos, eu e ele.

- Não duvido. – resmungou Sirius, ainda nu em sua cama, sem fazer um menor esforço para esconder o desgosto. – O que vão fazer hoje a noite? Fazer a ceia de Natl, matar alguns muggles, depois uma partida de xadrez de bruxo pra relaxar?

- Talvez. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso obscenamente grande. Estava puxando os laços do espartilho negro na frente o corpo, fazendo os seios espremerem-se para fora do decote.

- Você me enoja. – resmungou o rapaz, com o máximo de dignidade que podia reunir com seu traseiro de dezesseis anos de fora.

- Mas você não consegue tirar sua língua de cima de mim, não é, primo? – ela sempre o tratava como uma criança estúpida. Uma criança idiota que faria o que ela quisesse porque tinha medo de mais se retrucar. As vezes, ela fazia Sirius se sentir assim também. Mas não hoje.

Ele pulou da cama e a agarrou pelos braços. Ela era vários anos mais velha que ele, e alguns centímetros mais alta, mas pela primeira vez pareceu levemente preocupada que suas brincadeira tivessem ido longe de mais. Seu rosto assumiu um tom sério e a pálpebras pesadas estreitaram-se.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou num sussurro mortal. Sirius ergueu a mão e desceu um tapa em seu rosto, com toda a força que tinha, e ela cambaleou e gritou e teria ido ao chão se não continuasse a apertar seu braço esquerdo com força.

- Eu sei o que você vai fazer, Bella. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, cuspindo cada palavra com ódio. – Você vai se casar com aquele escroto e vai se juntar ao monstro do Voldemort! Mas antes de fazer isso, pense bem Bellatrix, porque se eu alguma vez souber que você maculou a sua pele com aquela marca maldita, eu vou caçar você. E vou matar você. Esta me entendendo? Eu vou matar você!

Ela lançou um olhar a ele tão cheio de ódio que Sirius quase se arrependeu de sua impulsividade. Era só um garoto, afinal, e ela sabia artes-das-trevas perigosas até para homens adultos e formados. Bella baixou a mão que cobria o rosto, e o rapaz viu a marca vermelha de seus dedos na pele dela. Sentiu uma satisfação que nunca poderia explicar, ao ver aquela marca, e também uma angustia tão grande que quase lhe levou lágrimas aos olhos.

- Não se eu matar você primeiro. – ela sussurrou em resposta, e soltou-se dos braços dele com um puxão. – E eu vou, primo. Eu vou...

Ela passou a mão no resto de suas roupas, a saia e a capa, e saiu batendo a porta. Sirius fechou os olhos e olhou em volta, desamparado. Sabia que ambos haviam falado mortalmente sério naquela noite, e sabia que nunca mais poderia se aproximar dela sem correr um risco de vida desnecessariamente grande.

"Ótimo", pensou, vestindo suas roupas as pressas. "Ótimo!". Não tinha mais motivo algum para continuar a voltar para aquela casa. Iria para a casa de James... tinha certeza que poderia passar o resto das férias lá. Depois... daria um jeito. Poderia arrumar um trabalho qualquer. James o ajudaria, tinha certeza. Só tinha que sair dali, o mais rápido possível. Agora!

- Maldita Bella... maldita! – ele resmungava, tentando conter as lagrimas que se acumulavam em sua garganta, quando alcançou a rua, e logo a neve cobriu seus cabelos negros enquanto Sirius se afastava da casa, fazendo-o parecer um velho.

Seu coração pesava no peito, como que espetado por agulhas de pinheiro, naquele Natal estéril.

Bellatrix estava deitada na cama de Rodolphus Lestrange naquela noite de 26 de dezembro, muito mais tarde, pensando. Seus rins ainda doíam por causa do frenesi do sexo, mas não era uma dor ruim, ela gostava. Ela não gostava tanto da dor dos vergões em suas costas, abertos pelo chicote de Rodolphus. Não tinha problema, ela pensava, logo se acostumaria ao brinquedo. Podia até gostar, um dia. Poderia usá-lo para bater no noivo, também, e essa idéia lhe parecia ainda mais agradável. Mas não era Rodolphus que ocupava sua cabeça, agora, embora ele estivesse deitado à seu lado, dormindo profundamente com cheiro de presunto na boca e com uma mão entre suas coxas.

Não, é claro que não era Rodolphus Lestrange. Era Sirius.

Seu rosto ainda ardia levemente onde ele a acertara. Nunca pensou que o priminho, o imbecil de seu priminho, a desgraça da família, iria algum dia ter coragem de enfrentá-la daquele jeito. Se levantar contra ela tão abertamente! Pensar naquilo já lhe fazia o coração acelerar de raiva, e queria tortura-lo com as mãos nuas, faze-lo sangrar e pedir perdão. Mas também queria se afundar nele e morder cada parte de seu corpo e queria que ele a possuísse com a força de um hipogrifo! Rodolphus era absolutamente incapaz de leva-la ao orgasmo, Sirius era absolutamente incapaz de deixa-la sem um.

Não era só, é claro. Havia aquela conversinha infantil sobre juras de morte. Ele começara, então ela tivera que terminar, mas sabia que ele era inteligente de mais para a deixar brincar com seu corpinho púbere depois disso. Bellatrix Black cumpria suas promessas, e agora ela sabia que teria que mata-lo.

Mas não tão cedo, não ainda... Ela ainda queria ver aquele corpo criar os músculos de um homem. Ela queria ver como seria seu rosto quando uma barba selvagem o cobrisse. Queria se dar a chance de amá-lo mais uma vez, e quem sabe, nessa ultima vez, ela realmente o amaria... Como ele a amava. Lhe daria mais alguns anos de vida, um presente de Natal para seu primo mais adorado! Mas ela o mataria.

Um dia.


End file.
